Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Kit Fisto
SLA stellen Wenn du ein Sla in einem Artikel reinstellst muss du auch die signatur und die begründung reinstellen--Commander Cody CC-2224 15:30, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ich weiß natürlich, dass ich das brauche. Jedoch dienst ein SLA ja in erster Linie dazu, einen Admin darauf hinzuweisen, dass ein Artikel gelöscht werden sollte. Da in solchen Sachen, wie wo ich den reingestellt habe, das eigentlich klar ersichtlich ist (Spam), und ich den Admins genug zutraue, dass selber zu erkennen, verzichte ich darauf. Die Signatur ist nicht dabei, da ich mit HotCat arbeite und da nur eine Signatur hinzukommt, wenn man auch was reingeschrieben habe, was ich ja gerade erklärt habe, warum ich das nicht mache. KitDiskussion 15:33, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::ok--Commander Cody CC-2224 15:34, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Problem ist allerdings, dass der entsprechende Artikel nicht in die Kategorie:Schnelllöschkandidaten einsortiert wird, wenn man keine Begründung/Signatur im Antrag stehen hat. Insofern sollte man halt irgendetwas reinschreiben, da HotCat ja sonst die Signatur nicht mit einträgt oder es ohne HotCat machen, wenn man nur die Sigantur eintragen möchte. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:41, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) EaW Du hast da was übersehen in deiner Eile, eins von beidem muss doch falsch sein, sonst ergibt der gesamte abschnitt keinen Sinn, entweder ist die Mission auf Carida oder auf Atzerri, und da in der Überschrift Carida steht hab ich das so geändert. Aber so wie das jetzt da steht macht es kein Sinn! 18:19, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe denke ich nix in meiner Eile übersehen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mich gar nicht beeilt habe. Ich gehe sehr stark davon aus, dass es so, wie es war, richtig war. Wenn du das Spiel hast, kontrollier das bitte und geh nicht einfach davon aus, weil die Überschrift so ist. Wer sagt, dass die Überschriften immer richtig sind? KitDiskussion 18:22, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe das Spiel und die Mission ist auf Carida. Und mit Eile meine ich, dass du einfach etwas voreilig so etwas rückgängig gemacht hast... 18:26, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Dann ist gut, ich gebe zu, dass es vielleicht etwas schnell war, jedoch kann man gerade bei so etwas immer vom Alten ausgehen. KitDiskussion 18:28, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Mhm, aber es war ja offensichtlich das eins von beidem falsch sein musste ;-) 18:29, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Da ich von Grund aus davon ausgehe, dass unsere Benutzer das von Anfang an richtig machen (ich mein, sowas ist echt ein komischer fehler), mache ich sowas auch rückgängig, bis man mir nicht das Gegenteil beweisen kann. Ich würde es ja selber kontrollieren, wenn 1. die cd bei mir irgendwie nicht mehr geht und 2. ich wenn sie gehen würde, die halbe kampagne zocken müsste. KitDiskussion 18:34, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Fehler Ich hab versucht ein Bild hochzuladen. Versuch fehlgeschlagen XD. Bitte bitte Hilfe, ansonsten wohl löschen :P Datei:Banamu_gefunden.jpg. Bist du ein Administrator? Toa-Nikolai 20:46, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, ich bin kein Admin (du kannst unter Jedipedia:Administratoren sehen, wer Admin ist). Wahrscheinlich liegt das bei dir am PC, genauers kann ich dir aber nicht sagen. KitDiskussion 21:43, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Das Bild war einfach unglaublich klein, und es war zudem ein .bmp Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:28, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Ah, ach so. Toa-Nikolai 18:28, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Auch du... ... darfst Infoboxen in deine Artikel einbauen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:51, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ich weiß, bei den meisten sahcen ist es nur so wenig infos, dass es sich kaum lohnt und bei Schiff ist es etwas blöd, weil ich jede seite einzeln durchblätter und gucke, ob da dann was steht... also hab immoment nicht alle infos dazu xP aber danke, ich werds versuchen... KitDiskussion 14:53, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Klasse, Auftauchen und Zugehörigkeit. Viel mehr steht beiden anderen meist auch nicht. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:55, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Du bist doch auch nicht seit Gestern hier. Da solltest du eigentlich wissen, dass man immer die vollständigen Infoboxen verwendet und keine Punkte wegstreicht. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 15:06, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ok, ic hatte es so in erinnrungen, dass die, die nicht gebraucht werden, gestrichen werden. hab ich auch nie verstanden, aber naja, ich machs rein... KitDiskussion 15:08, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist schon lange bevor du dich angemeldet hast nicht mehr so. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 15:15, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Jaja, ist halt so ne Sache immer. Ich bin eben nicht der aktivste im Artikelschreiben, da kommt es gakt so nen fehler. KitDiskussion 15:16, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Danke xD Wollte nur mal "danke" sagen für die Hilfe :)!! Gruß --Mando'ade 12:48, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) SchülerVZ-Link Grüße, ich kann Babel SchülerVZ nicht benutzen, Wieso?--Kommandodroide OOM-9 22:40, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bau ihn dir ein. Wo willste ihn denn haben? [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 22:43, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen Danke ^^ Also, ganz unten bei der Benutzertabelle, ganz letztes--Kommandodroide OOM-9 22:56, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Okay, wird erledigt. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 22:57, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Soweit bin ich auch gekommen. Sobalt ich den Link zu meinem Profil eingebe, kann ich die Seite nicht speichern.--Kommandodroide OOM-9 23:14, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Gib mir hier mal den Link und deinen Namen, dann mach ich das. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 23:16, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das ist ja das Problem. Ich kann nicht mal hier den Link schreiben. Es kommt immer folgende Nachricht: Diese Aktion wurde automatisch als schädlich erkannt und deshalb nicht ausgeführt. Wenn du denkst, dass dein Beitrag konstruktiv war, wende dich bitte an einen Administrator und schildere ihm, was du versucht hast beizutragen. Kurzbeschreibung der verletzten Regel: Sperrung externer HTML-Links (IPs)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kommandodroide OOM-9 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 23:20, 28. Okt. 2010) Dann schreib nur den Namen hin. Dadurch, dass du noch sehr kurz angemeldet wirst, wird die Funktion externe Links zu posten erst später freigeschaltet. Später kannst du den Link dann ergänzen.[[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 23:37, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :OK, verstehe. Vielen Dank--79.228.154.14 23:50, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) keinen plan wie hasst u das mit den ein und ausklappen gemacht? --Darth michi 14:29, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :Ich übernehme das mal, ich hoffe du bist mir net böse Kit. Das mit dem ein- und ausklappen nennt sich Navigationsleiste, um mehr darüber zu erfahren und wie man sie verwendet solltest du mal hier gucken. Gruß Boba Fett123 15:26, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Anakin Skywalker Was soll das?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 23:35, 13. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Das kann ich genauso gut dich fragen. Wofür machste sowas? nur um einen Edit zu bekommen? Wenn man sowas bringt, kann man wenigstens versuchen, etwas vollständigkeit reinzubringen. Das ist so, als würdest du einen Artikel schreiben, obwohl du weißt, dass da noch mehr rauszuholen ist. Mal ganz davon auszugehen, dass du von einer chronologischen Reihenfolge wohl nichts hälst. Und noch eine Frage: Was sollen die ganzen ?''? Entweder weiß man es nicht (dann wäre ein ''? angebracht), aber würde wieder beweisen, dass es überflüssig ist, oder man lässt es leer. KitDiskussion 23:39, 13. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Du meinst ich soll alle englishe Sprecher aus dem Videospiel ergänzen?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 23:41, 13. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Es ist mir egal, wie du es machst, aber entweder machst du zumindest einen Großteil, wenn nicht alle Sprecher, oder du lässt es. KitDiskussion 23:43, 13. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::So ich habe noch einge Sprecher ergänzt--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 00:01, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Es wäre noich recht schön, wenn sie in eine chronologische Reihenfolge kommen würden. Die Filme als erstes ist ja schon, dann aber auch die Spiele so sortieren, wie die Geschichte es hergibt. Also z.B. das Spiel zur Epi III vor Galactic Battleground und so. Ich hab dafür keine Zeit. Und die ganzen ? sollten eig raus, das hab ich mal gemacht. KitDiskussion 09:15, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) Schiff Ich weiß nicht ob ich deinen letzten Edit richtig verstanden habe: "mehr gibts noch nicht". Schiff kommt bereits in LotF vor, Ben Skywalker findet es auf einem Planeten und übergibt es Jacen, der widerum händigt es Lumiya aus, die in dem Schiff Mara verfolgt. Später benutzt Alema Rar das Schiff noch. Nur als Info, nicht für ungut. Gruß --Lorian Nod 15:06, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Jaja, mehr gibts noch nicht zu FotJ mein ich damit... Und spoiler nicht so rum, ich will das auch noch lesen, bin gerade mal bei Agrund. KitDiskussion 15:12, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::LotF ist ja schon seit Monaten draußen. Und wenn du zuerst FotJ ließt kann ich auch nix dafür. Gruß --Lorian Nod 15:16, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Ja, ich auch nicht. Ich beabsichtige aber, Schiff und Vestara länger UC zu haben (FotJ durch), und in der Zeit hab ich auch WdM gelesen. KitDiskussion 15:40, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) Keks (mit Bier-Geschmack) Spams auf Userseite Hi Kit, Könntest du mir hier oder aus Skype sagen, was die eine IP fürn Mist geschrieben hat? Zwar find ich es gut, dass Andro meine Seite geschützt hat, aber mich interessierts, was die IP geschrieben hat. Mythfrcbwthy (May the force be with you) [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:34, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere war es etwas im Sinne, dass du schwul wärst. Komisch, dass man das bei Versionen nicht mehr anklicken kann. 'KitDiskussion 17:11, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Das kommt daher, dass ich die beiden Versionen versteckt habe. Unter anderem bei schweren Fällen von Spam und/oder Vandalismus wird das gemacht. Gruß – '''Andro A • Disku 20:38, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) Neugeborene Hi Kit. Dein Artikel Neugeborene besitzt einen Makel: Du hast die Romanreihe angegeben, nicht jedoch den einzelnen Roman. Könntest du bitte den spezifischen Titel nachtragen. Danke. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 16:26, 10. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ohh, danke, das ist im Eifer des Gefechts untergegangen (es ist aber einen ganzen Tag niemandem aufgefallen :P). Ich habs korrigiert. KitDiskussion 16:33, 10. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kekse Bucherscheinungen Um weiteren Missverständnissen wie dem im Artikel 43 NSY vorzubeugen: Zu Millenium Falcon: "Der Roman wird nach aktueller Planung von Blanvalet Anfang 2012 unter dem Titel Millennium Falke auch auf Deutsch erscheinen." Quelle: OSWFC-Forum Zu Crosscurrent: "Zu erwarten ist das deutsche Paperback (großformatiges Taschenbuch) am 18.07.2011." Quelle: OSWFC-Forum Steht sogar schon in Jedipedia drin. Die Romane Cloak of Deception, Tatooine Ghost sowie die MedStar-Reihe sind ebenfalls bei den Verlagen Blanvalet und Panini in der Planung für 2011 und 2012 drin. Kannst ja selbst ein bisschen recherchieren, aber wenn man keine Ahnung hat und dann Sachen rauslöscht, kann ich nicht abhaben. Nichts für ungut! Gruß --Lorian Nod 23:18, 3. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Ok, für mich sah es so aus, dass das Bcuh nicht mehr auf Deutsch erscheint (zumindest nicht im Nahen Zeitraum), da es schon vor zwei Jahren in Englisch erschienen ist und es eigentlich nicht so lange dauert, das zu übersetzen xD. KitDiskussion 17:08, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Wir haben teilweise 5 Jahre auf Übersetzungen gewartet (NJO). Das die og. Bücher nicht auf der Prioritätenliste standen lässt sich mit der geringen Relevanz erklären. Die Romane spielen keine große Rolle für den handlungsstrang. Ich bin aber froh dass sie trotzdem noch übersetzt werden, auch wenn es bis 2012 dauert. Gruß --Lorian Nod 17:23, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Beitrag gelöscht Das soll jetzt nicht böse sein ,aber warum hast du meinen Beitrag bei Battlefront II gelöscht?War da irgendetwas falsch(Ich weiß das ich über Mods geschrieben habe,aber da stand ja schon vorher etwas über Mods)?MfG Captain Nax 13:43, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Wie du richtig erkannt hast, hast du über Mods geschrieben. Sofern diese Mods nicht offiziell von LucasArts kommen (was sie idR nicht tun) gelten sie nicht als offizielle Quelle und haben in der JP nichts zu suchen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was die anderen Mods da machen, ich sehe keine Quelle, die es als offiziell abstempelt. Und nur, weil andere es machen, musst du es nicht auch machen. KitDiskussion 13:50, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Ok,danke und dann könnte jemand anders(oder einer von uns)die anderen Beiträge über Mods löschen,denn die haben da dann ja auch nichts zu suchen. Nax 11:08, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Weil du nichts gesagt hast habe ich es jetzt gelöscht(Wie gesagt es hat da dann auch nichts zu suchen). Captain Nax 15:13, 31. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Ich habe es nicht gelöscht, weil es sicherlich einen Grund gab, warum es da schon so lange stand. Und du musst hier nicht durch fetten Text ausfallend werden. KitDiskussion 16:37, 31. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Enschuldigung das ich die fetten Buchstaben benutzt habe ich meinte das nicht böse.Wenn etwas von mir böse klingt dann meine ich es grundsätzlich nicht böse ,denn ich will mich mit niemanden streiten.Nur so eine Frage(die nicht böse gemeint ist): Was könnte dieser Grund sein, warum das da schon so lange stand? Captain Nax 16:43, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::Ich habe es in Erinnerung, dass es da mal eine Diskussion gab. Bin mir aber nicht sicher. KitDiskussion 16:50, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) Kontrollgeflecht Du hast bei dem Artikel den Roman in den Quellenangaben vergessen. Wäre schön, wenn du ihn noch eben ergänzt... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:36, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) Diskussionsbeiträge Ich hab doch nur meinen eigenen Kommentar gelöscht^^, darf ich nichtmal das? ;) -Admiral Iblis 10:55, 10. Feb. 2011 (CET) :nein, klingt komisch, es gibt aber nur eine Ausnahme: Bei Spam. KitDiskussion 10:59, 10. Feb. 2011 (CET) Reminder Heyho, bin gerade auf dein UC bei Schiff gestoßen und wollte fragen, ob an dem Artikel noch viel gemacht werden muss, wenn ja, dann wartet er noch sehnlichst auf dich... :)) Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:18, 11. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ja, am Artikel muss noch viel gemacht werden. Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde mich bald mal wieder dran setzen (müssen). KitDiskussion 10:00, 11. Feb. 2011 (CET) Kekse Stub Verzeihung, aber was ist das bitte für eine Logik, dass ein Artikel mindestens die Länge des WP-Artikels aufweisen muss um nicht als Stummel zu zählen? Weißt du überhaupt was ein Stub ist? So etwas:"Palpatine war der Imperator". Ein Stub bedeutet, ein Artikel besteht aus 1 bis 3 Sätzen (und ohne Infobox), auch wenn man etwa 5k rausholen könnte. Dies trifft auf diesen Artikel nicht zu. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:09, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Es wurde extra immer wieder gesagt, dass, wenn es noch Quellen gibt, die nicht benutzt wurden, es ein Neuer Stub ist. Das ist hier der Fall, wie ich auf der Diskussion zum Artikel schon angemerkt habe. Ganz davon abgesehen musst du sowas nicht bringen, wir haben gleichzeitig die Diskussion angefangen. KitDiskussion ::Wer hat das gesagt? Wo hat er das gesagt? Wieviel Alkohol hatte der im Blut? Ein stub bzw. kein stub bedeutet nicht, dass ein Artikel sämtliche Quellen bereits von beginn an in Perfektion eingearbeitet haben muss. Um nicht mehr als stub zu gelten muss, der Artikel mehr als 3 Sätze aufweisen bzw. eine Infobox verfügen und einen generellen Überblick über das Thema bieten. Mir ist keinerlei Richtlinie, oder Sprechpraxis, wie du sie gerade erklärt hast, bekannt. Und ich handhabe das Thema so (in Abstimmung mit mind. einem anderen Admin). Dieser Artikel ist vielleicht nicht Vollständig, ein Stummel sieht aber anders aus. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:18, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Nachtrag: Ich habe das wohl falsch verstanden mit dem ist ja grauenhaft, tut mir Leid, nehme ich zurück. KitDiskussion 12:15, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::NP. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:18, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET)